


Forgotten member

by Katieboooo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Eating, Gen, Sanha forgotten, Snow/cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieboooo/pseuds/Katieboooo
Summary: Sanha walked out of the warmth of the bathroom immediately shivering at the cold air that blew into his face.  He tiredly walked over and wrapped himself in the fluffiest blanket he could find as he walked around the dorm."Hyungs?" He called.No answer.





	Forgotten member

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I don't know these guys very well. I don't know their sleeping arrangements so please don't be mad or rude. 
> 
> I did it based on what I thought the order was.
> 
> I'm sorry if it's wrong.

The members of Astro started waking up. First by Eunwoo, of course, he reached down to the lower bunk and woke up Moonbin who was sleeping soundlessly. He opened one eye and groaned softly.

"What time is it?" He asked tiredly.

"8 am," Eunwoo replied.

"8 am!!" He replied,"Why so early! It's our day off."

"I know, which is why I thought going out the eat today is perfect!" Eunwoo replied. Smirking as Moonbin seemed a bit more awake as he said that,"Now come help me wake the others."

In their dorm, there were only 2 rooms. One was one bunk bed, with Eunwoo and Moonbin share. From winning a little game that they played as to who would get that room. Eunwoo, followed by half asleep Moonbin, opened the door and was surprised to find Rocky already awake.

He was sitting on the top bunk rubbing his eyes and groaning softly at the sudden intrusion of light that the hallway brought in.

"Rise and shine," Eunwoo said jokingly as MJ rose up on his top bunk too and blinked at them. JinJin and Sanha were both very much asleep,"You guys better hurry if you want to use the showers first."

At that, JinJin suddenly sat up and scrambled out of the bed to the nearest bathroom and Moonbin scurried away to find the other available bathroom. Eunwoo chuckled and Rocky and MJ were slowly making their way down the latter.

Eunwoo sighed as he saw their still sleeping maknae.

"Sanha," he said softly shaking the younger. He only mumbled and swatted playfully at the hand,"Yah! Sanha, we are going to go eat!"

Sanha' eyes fluttered open and Eunwoo deemed his work done,"Now go get ready so we can leave."

Eunwoo left the room so he himself could take a shower, but Sanha just closed his eyes and drifted off into dreamland again.

 

A little while later, Sanha finally woke up and went to the now open bathroom were Rocky and MJ were brushing their teeth.

"Good morning, slow poke," MJ said playfully as he lightly poked Sanha. Sanha moaned in response as he started to brush his teeth as well as wash his face. Once MJ and Rocky left, Sanha decided to take a shower.

He took a bit long as he was enjoying the nice warmth of the shower and smiled.

 

Meanwhile....

The other members were getting ready as they put in coats and boots to go to eat.

"Everybody got everything?" JinJin asked as they all lined up to go out the door,"Everyone here?"

Before he could check, though, Moonbin pushed him out of the way so they could leave and ran out the door and winced at the cold air.

"Yah!" JinJin said as he walked out, too followed by the rest of the members,"You should wait! Make sure to turn off all the power so we don't waste any electricity."

"Already done, hyung!" Eunwoo replied.

JinJin was so thankful to have Eunwoo.

"Everybody here?" They manager asked waiting in the car.

"Yeah," JinJin replied.

They all quickly piled into the car, grateful to be out of the cold. Rocky and MJ quickly fell back asleep and much to Eunwoo's surprise, so did JinJin.

"How far away is this place, hyung?" Eunwoo asked the manager as he looked out the window.

"A few hours," he replied,"That's why I needed you guys up early."

Eunwoo nodded and noticed that Moonbin was still awake.

"Not tired?" He asked.

"Hyung," he said, something akin to worry in his voice,"Something feels....off...."

"You're probably just tired," Eunwoo replied,"Go to sleep."

Moonbin nodded and closed his eyes and Eunwoo also couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, but he chose to ignore it.

What a mistake that was.

 

 

Sanha walked out of the warmth of the bathroom immediately shivering at the cold air that blew into his face. He tiredly walked over and wrapped himself in the fluffiest blanket he could find as he walked around the dorm.

"Hyungs?" He called.

No answer.

He looked around confusedly and thought his hyungs were playing a prank on him.

"Haha, very funny, you got me," Sanha said,"Now an you please come out and turn on the heat? I'm freezing!"

He expected to see JinJin and Moonbin's pop up laughing or even Eunwoo and Rocky, but there was nobody.

"Hyungs?" Sanha asked and he searched around the whole dorms.

_Nobody_

He decided to go outside to see if mybe they were outside waiting for him to find them.

He opened the door and walked outside wincing at the cold and took a step and walked around trying to see anything and immediately regretting not wearing shoes.

He was holding the door open with his foot and looked around, but didn't see anything. Even their manager's car was gone.

Sanha decided to go back inside where it was warmer and call his hyungs, but just as he was about to, the wind blew really hard and Sanha's foot slipped out of the door and closed with a _click._

Sanha quickly ran to the door and hoped it was unlocked, but of course, it was locked. He checked his pockets in hope of having his keys, but didn't find it and didn't find his phone as well.

They live in a kind of secluded area so they are away from the paparazzi and from screaming fans, but he regretted that because no one really lived near them.

Defeated, he leaned and slid down the door to their apartment and wrapped himself in the blanket.

"Don't worry," he said to himself,"They'll definitely come back....yeah.....they will...they....."

He didn't realize he was crying until big fat tears landed on his hands. He quickly wiped them away.

"They didn't mean to forget...." he said to himself quietly,"It was the morning and everyone was tired...."

But Sanha couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall so he let them fall freely. 

 

 

Moonbin woke up to someone moving besides him. He opened his eyes and looked over JinJin was looking around looking worried.

"Hyung?" Moonbin asked rubbing his eyes.

JinJin looked at him, worry and concern etched into his face.

"We're missing someone," he said concerned laced into his words.

"What?" Moonbin asked, more awake now.

Eunwoo looked over from where he was watching out the window.

"Sanha..." Eunwoo said eyes wide.

"What?" Moonbin asked, still too tired to understand the situation.

"Sanha's not here," Eunwoo said suddenly sitting up and looking around. Moonbin and JinJin did the same.

JinJin put his head in his arms as Moonbin tried calling Sanha, wondering if maybe he was just playing a joke, but it went straight to voicemail.

"MJ hyung," Moonbin called and MJ opened one eye and looked over at him in annoyance.

"What do you want?" He mumbled and turned around. "Have you seen Sanha?" He asked tentatively. At this, MJ sat up suddenly and woke up Rocky who groaned softly and mumbled something before sitting up. "Wait are you saying that Sanha isn't here?" MJ asked unbelievingly. MJ looked around, but he didn't seen their giant maknae either. He tried to call Sanha, but it still went straight to voicemail. Rocky's eyes widened suddenly and he spoke up,"He was brushing his teeth with MJ and I this morning...." Then, MJ's eyes widened as well as he realized what Rocky was talking about,"Oh yeah....and he looked really tired." "And he said something about taking a shower when we were about to leave...." Rocky continued "But....I woke him up when we were all waking up..." Eunwoo said, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yeah, but you know how he is, he probably slept the whole time," Moonbin replied. Eunwoo could tell he was trying to lighten up to the situation, but that wasn't doing anything with the state JinJin was in right now. He buried his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's probably still at home sleeping or something,"Rocky added nodding JinJin softly.

"But I turned off the heat...." Eunwoo replied,"He's gotta be freezing!!"

MJ turned to their manager who was driving the car. The manager was trying to hide his concern as well as to not panick the other members, but he could see the lines of concern etched into his face and the slight frown forming on his lips.

"Manager-nim-" MJ started, but their manager cut him off.

"Don't worry, already on it," he replied when he turned the vehicle around.

 

 

Sanha didn't remember falling asleep and surely wasn't ready for the coldness that had melt into his scalp. He shivered Andy opened his eyes and the coldness that hit at his cheeks reminded him exactly where he was and why he was there. Hie eyes were puffy and he felt his whole body shake in cold.

He then realized, with horror, that it started to snow and that was the cold sensation that Sanha had felt.

He tried to get up once again, but collapsed against the wall before sliding down the wall.

"They haven't forgotten..." he reminded himself sternly when he felt the tears threatening to fall.

_But they are going to be so mad..._

Sanha remembered Eunwoo saying something about going somewhere to eat for their break, but Sanha wasn't bothered to get up. He immediately regretted it in the situation he was in right now.

He wrapped his blanket tighter around him, but that wasn't helping as it was getting wetter and wetter as the snowflakes started falling much faster and much bigger.

 

 

 

JinJin was sitting on the edge of his seat watching the road and Eunwoo was staring out the window probably trying not to think about it, but obviously was, the way he was bitting his fingernails. MJ and the manager were talking together in quiet voices and Rocky was pretending to be asleep while Moonbin was just staring off into space.

"Hey...is it snowing?" Eunwoo suddenly asked looking outside. Big white snowflakes were falling.

Everyone in the van started to get restless, Sanha was probably freezing inside the house. They felt so bad for leaving him there.

"This is all my fault,"JinJin said quietly as he looked out the window,"I forgot to count the heads..."

"No you didn't," Moonbin cut in,"You weren't able to because I distracted all of you...I was so excited to go out somewhere that I didn't want to wait anymore.

"Guys, stop,"The manager said in a stern voice,"What's done is done, we need to get back quickly and that's all that matters. It's not anybody's fault."

Rocky was now wide awake and staring straight in front of him and everyone was silent once more.

 

 

_Cold._

That's all Sanha could feel. It was cold. The blanket was getting wet and not doing much for warming him up. His hair now clung to his forehead and was completely soaked. Some flakes were landing on his neck and send shivers up his spine. His shirt was already soaking and so was his pants. He couldn't even feel his feet anymore and couldn't stop chattering his teeth.

"I'm so tried...." he mumbled softly.

He tried to stay awake, noticing when he was about to fall asleep only to be jolted awake by a snowflake or something else, but he felt so utterly tired.

He just wanted to close his eyes for a second.

They wouldn't mind. Right?

 

 

 

 

"How far away?" Rocky asked as they turned into a familiar neighborhood.

"Almost there," the manager replied,"A few minutes."

Then, as they turned to corner, they saw something outside next to the door. Upon closer observation, they realized with the utmost horror that it was their Sanha.

As soon as the van stopped, JinJin jumped out and ran towards Sanha.

"Sanha!" JinJin shouted as he came in front of Sanha, but he didn't answer,"Sanha?!"

Sanha's eyes were closed and his lips were blue and his skin was pale and a bit blue. His face was an unhealthy Greco and hand a bright red flush across his cheeks. An she was freezing to the touch.

"MJ and Eunwoo, start a bath for him and Moonbin and Rocky, make a little fort in the living room so that we can cuddle him and warm him up,"JinJin instructed and everyone ran to do their tasks.

JinJin looked back to their maknae and quickly picked him up, wrapping his arms underneath his legs and the other one up near his head and quickly carried him inside.

"Bath is ready," MJ called and JinJin went inside and stilled the maknae of everything, but his boxers and put him into the warm water and JinJin quickly took a warm wet cloth and rubbed it around Sanha's cold body. He was scarily cold and his lips were still a little blue.

JinJin felt a twinge of guilt knowing that the only reason he was out there was because he was probably looking for them and got locked out.

Once he was done, he out in some warm cloths and quietly walked him into his awaiting hyungs and sat him down as they all cuddled him to death. Moonbin and Rocky were pushed up to his sides, squeezing him to death and he was still on JinJin's lap. MJ fell asleep on Sanha's legs and Eunwoo was on Moonbin's shoulder.

JinJin smiled at the sight, knowing that when Sanha wakes up, it will be chaotic and some trust will be lost, but they were ready for anything because they were a family and nothing could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!! This is my first fandom about these guys! This has been in my head for a while!
> 
> Finally down on paper!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH!! My first fandom about these guys!! Honestly this was in my head for a long time so finally!! Down on paper!! Or whatever.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
